England x Seychelles
by Ayriwa
Summary: This is an EngSey fanfic's first chapter in Hungarian.
1. Chapter 1

Egy barna hajtincset óvatosan a füle mögé simítva állt.

- Oui, komolyan mondtam...

Franciaország sóhajtott és az ablak felé pillantott, elmerülve a táj szépségében, miközben haján víg táncot járt pár szeleburdi napsugár.

- Mon amour...Miért? - kérdezte halkan majd Seychellesre nézett...

Esik. Hallatszik az esőcseppek játéka a tetőn.Néhány csepp az ablakon versenyezik egymással, de úgyis egy helyre jutnak mind...

Nagy Britanniában ez egyáltalán nem újdonság, aki itt él az már megszokhatta...Egy londoni nagy házban, az egyik szobában mély csend uralkodik. A szoba tele van könyvesszekrényekkel, a polcok roskadoznak a könyvektől, és mégis milyen rendezett ez a szoba.

Egy hosszú asztal álldogál a szoba közepén, aminek földjét zöld színű szőnyeg takarja.Pár szobanövény díszeleg az ablakpárkányon, mintha rajtuk kívűl senki más nem lenne a nagy szobában, aminek a fala bézs színű, de olyan szívet melengető bézs...mégis van még valaki a szobában.

Arthur Kirkland papírjaiba temetkezve ül egy széken, aminek lábait előkelően kifaragták. Sóhajtott, de lelkiismeretesen tovább folytatta papírmunkáját, egy idő után már nagyon megunta az egészet, de egy országnak...sőt egy nem akármilyen országnak, egy olyan előkelő országnak, mint ő, Anglia, kötelessége megcsinálni a papírmunkát.

Felállt az előkelő székéről és az ablakhoz sétált, kinézett, és sóhajtott mikor meglátta, hogy már megint esik visszaült a székére és összefonta a karjait. Hirtelen kopogást hallott, egy kicsit összrezzent miközben arra gondolt ki lehet az...Felállt, enyhén gyűrött, egyszerű ám ízléses ruháját kisimította. Várt egy kicsit arra hogy valaki kinyissa az ajtót, mire eszébe jutott hogy asszisztensének adott két hét szabadságot, majd azt ajtóhoz sétált és találta magát valakivel, akit nem igazán várt , de amúgy sem volt olyan vendégszerető.

- Franciaország... - sziszegte alig hallhatóan, ám Franciaország mégis meghallotta.

- Oui...Angleterre. - mondta Franciaország és sóhajtott.

Anglia beinvitálta Franciaországot a házába, egy előkelő nagy és tágas szobába vezette, egy székbe leültette majd leült vele szemben.

- És...khm...miért jöttél? - kérdezte olyan hangnemben ami nem leplezte az ellenszenvét Franciaországgal szemben, ámbár kíváncsiság is rejtőzött a hangjában, hiszen érdekelte, hgoy Franciaország miért jött el hozzá, mert köztudottan nem igazán voltak jóban egymással.

- Fontos ügy érdekében. - mondta Franciaország nem leplezve, hogy neki sincs ínyére a beszélgetés.

Anglia bólintott, jelezve hogy várja a folytatást.

- Kérlek el ne mondd neki, hogy itt jártam és elmondtam. - mondta Franciaország.

- Neki?Kinek? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Anglia.

- Seychellesnek. - mondta Franciaország suttogva, pedig teljesen egyedül voltak a nagy szobában.

Anglia gondolkodóba esett, ő ismerte Seychellest még régebbről, majd elhessegtette gondolatait.

- Amúgy mit akarsz elmondani? - kérdezte türelmetlenül.

- Azt ho-hogy...a mon amour szerelmes beléd... - mondta Franciaország halkan.

Anglia gyorsan elfordult, hogy ne látszódjon, mennyire elpirult.

- É-Értem... - makogta, ami rá nem volt jellemző. - Csak ennyi?Mert akkor...akkor mehetsz is. - mondta még mindig elfordulva és rákvörös pofával, nem véve figyelembe a jólneveltség szabályait.

Franciaország most nem csapott patáliát, ezért az illetlenségért...felállt majd kisétált az ajtón...

Anglia aznap este álmatlanul feküdt az ágyában, hajnal fele szenderedett el.

Franciaország egy szobában ült, egyedül, az ablakon bámult kifele, egy pohár vörös bort tartva a kezében és képes lett volna elülni napokat is, a bora társaságában léptek zajára lett figyelmes, letette a pohár bort az asztalára és felállt a székéről. Érezte már kinek a léptei ezek.Könnyed léptek voltak, kizárt hogy férfié lettek volna, biztosan egy nő az aki jön. Be is rontott az ifjúhölgy, könnyű, szellős kék ruhát viselt, ami a térdéig ért, barna haját két copfban viselte, piros szalaggal. Jól gondolta Franciaország, Seychelles jött el hozzá.

- Ahh...mon amour! - nézett rá Franciaország.

- Franciaország...szerinted... - kezdte Seychelles halkan.

Franciaország feszülten figyelt.

Seychelles arca elvörösödött.

- Szerinted elmondjam Angliának, hogy mit érzek iránta? - kérdezte dadogva.

Franciaország számított rá, hogy ezt akarja Seychelles kérdezni.Sóhajtott, majd kortyolt egyet a borából.

- Mon dieu... - mondta halkan. - Seychelles, ez csak rajtad áll...dönts kedved szerint, habár én úgy vélem el kéne mondanod, mit érzel iránta, hogy tudja ő is. - sóhajtott Franciaország, belegondolva, hogy Anglia már pár napja tud az egészről, összerezzent.

Seychelles bólogatott.

- Köszönöm. - motyogta és lassan kibotorkált.

Franciaország visszaült a székébe és folytatta az ablakon való kibámulást, borivás közben. Ráhagyta a dolgokat Angliára és Seychellesre, habár őt is nagyon érdekelte mi fog történni. A legtöbbször érzéketlen Anglia egy ilyen lánnyal?Háát...Annyira elbambult, hogy észre sem vette hogy beesteledett...lassan az ablakhoz sétált és elhúzta a függönyt...

Seychelles az ágyán ült és gondolkozott. Az járt a fejében, hogy vajon mit tegyen...Semmit?Akkor marad minden ugyanolyan...Menjen el szíve válsztottjához és mondja el, mit érez?De mi lesz ha nem szereti viszont, sőt utálja?Ha az lesz a válasza hogy többet látni sem akarja?Akkor összetörne lelkileg és napokig csak sírna és sírna. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez történne...Annyit gondolkozott hogy végül elaludt...

Reggel Seychelles elég korán felébredt, felöltözött és összeszedte magát majd elhatározta, hogy elmegy Angliába, hogy elmondja érzelmeit Arthur Kirklandnak, akit mi főleg Angliaként és Iggyként ismerünk.

Anglia a házában üldögélt az asztalánál, idegesen kopogtatva íróasztala lapját. Amióta Franciaország nála járt, egy kicsit megváltozott a viselkedése és mindenre érzékenyebben reagált. Egy csésze teát kortyolgatva üldögélt, annak reményében hogy ettől majd lenyugszik. Hirtelen kopogtatást hallott, letette a csésze teáját és arra számítva, hogy Franciaország jött el megint zsémbes arcot vágott. De nem Franciaország jött el hozzá.

- Se-Seychelles?- kérdezte, pedig tisztába volt vele, hogy Seychellessel áll szemben.

Seychelles lassan bólintott és olvasni próbált Anglia meglepett arckifejezéséből, a legjobbakat remélve.

Anglia idegesen bevezette Seychellest egy szobába, magában a legkisebb jel nélkül, viszont örült, hogy Seychelles ott van vele...Franciaország és Amerika meg egyéb idegesítő országok nélkül...csak vele, Arthur Kirklanddal.

Seychelles leült a díványra, Anglia szorosan mellé telepedett és kérdőn nézett Seychellesre.

Seychelles elpirult, szíve hevesen kalapált.

-Én csak azt szerettem volna mondani...-kezdte mondandóját, Anglia feszülten figyelt, tekintete a lány ajkán csüngött.

-Na szóval..csak azt akartam mondani, hogy...sz-sze...-folytatta Seychelles de hirtelen egy nagy csörömpölést hallatszott.Dánia volt az aki éppen abban a pillanatban ugrott be az ablakon.

-Hej!-köszönt vigyorogva, majd ránézett Angliára és Seychellesre és elképedt. -Mi folyik itt? -pislogott.Úgy viselkedett mintha az ablakon beugrás a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.

Anglia sóhajtott, igazán érdekelte mit akar Seychelles mondani.

-Miért jöttél? -kérdezte elkeseredetten.

-Én csak...-Dánia kihúzta magát.- Jöttem szólni, hogy vigyázz Finnországgal, mert mostanába sokat masírozik és randalírozik a szánjával.

Anglia unottan bólogatott.

-Igen...igen...jó...jó...mehetsz is.-mondta majd kitessékelte Dániát aki meglepetten állt meg egy fa alatt.

Anglia visszasétált oda ahol Seychelles volt, de nem látta sehol és ezért elkeseredetten sóhajtott.

_Hülye Dánia...ő az oka mindennek._-gondolta.

Anglia kisétált az udvarára, hogy szemügyre vegye az ablakot ért kárt, habár nem igazán érdekelte az ablak, kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál a nyavalyás ablaknál amit az a féleszű tört be.Sóhajtozott és hirtelen meglátott egy alakot egy fa alatt álldogálni.

Hosszú barna és hullámos haja eltakarta az arcát, a fejét volt.

Anglia sóhajtott...lassan oda sétált a lányhoz..az egyik ujjával felemelte a lány állát és könnyű csókot lehelt az. Seychelles elpirult ettől a váratlan gesztustól.

Dánia látta az egészet.

_Jajj...csak egy újabb szerelmi történet..._-gondolta és legyintett majd eltűnt a félhomályban.


	2. Chapter 2

Seychelles was sitting in her was thinking about what to say for England, if she meets always loved England...England who had emerald-green eyes, and shaggy blond hair. Seychelles thought England doesn't loves her, however she wanted to tell her true feelings.

She usually called England Eyebrow Bastard, but we know him as England, Arthur and Iggy. So Seychelles loved England from the beginning, and she worried about England's feelings. She was afraid of the truth. England was so bossy and he wanted to control everything and everybody. That's why he had many conflicts with other countries, such as France, Spain and others.

Seychelles opened the window, and she saw Belgium with Romano, the Italian kissed Belgium slowly, and Belgium was blushing.

Seychelles smiled and imagined the same situation with her and England.

- No...no...that is absolutely impossible... - she whispered with sadness in her voice and lowered her eyes. - Romano and Belgium are so happy together! I wanna be happy too.~

Seychelles closed the window, and sat on her chair.

England was standing under a tree. He was a bit sad, because he haven't got any friends with who can hang out, and he felt a bit alone and depressed.

- I am Arthur Kirkland and I don't need friends! - he said stubbornly. - If I want friends I can get easily!

- But ya can't! - suddenly America appeared in front of England with a big smile on his face and a hamburger in his hand. Of course he had a bottle of cola in his other hand.

- What?! - England exclaimed. - What are you doing here?

- I was just walking home when I saw you, standing here and speaking loudly, and alone. I heard when you said getting friends is easy for you, and you don't need friends. - America said happily. - Getting friends isn't easy, only for me...because everyone wants to become a hero's friend! - America laughed.

England had a bored look on his face.

- Anyway...I don't need friends. - he said stubbornly.

- No. You need a girlfriend! - America smiled.

England surprised and then he blushed.

- You speak about stupid things... of course I don't need a girlfriend, or other silly things.

America laughed.

- You blushed! I'm sure you need a girlfriend.

England's face became red.

- No! I don't need a bloody girlfriend.

- But ya need. You aren't happy alone, and I know you love somebody! - America said seriously.

England turned away.

- Yeah... Now are you happy?

- Of course I am!~ - America laughed and went away.

America was walking on the street. The street was full of happy people, and couples.

_I knew England loves somebody...and I believe I know who... - he thought._

America was eating hamburgers and then suddenly he saw Seychelles alone.

- Yooo Seychelles! - he yelled.

- Hello America... - Seychelles said.

- You won't believe your ears! England loves somebody! - America said happily.

_What the hell?! England loves somebody? WHO?! Of course not me... He loves Hungary...or Liechtenstein...I'm sure... - Seychelles thought painfully._

- Oh... And you know who is his beloved one?

- No...but I'll know it! - America said. - And...I think definitely you are his beloved one!

Seychelles blushed.

- Of course not... England doesn't loves me...and he won't.

- Ahem... I'm not on the same opinion, but if you believe in this...

- I know... He hates me... - Seychelles sighed. - Why am I a fool like this?

- You love him...don't ya? - America asked with a big smile on his face.

- Who am I kidding? Yep...I love him... - Seychelles nodded slowly.

America laughed.

- Good bye then! - he said and he went away.

England was confusing about what to do.

- This is such a boring day, like the others... America had right... I need a girlfriend. - he whispered painfully and he walked away. He saw many girls, beautiful girls with lovely dresses, sporty girls with an excellent body, elegant girls with elegant dresses, but no one was for his taste. Suddenly he saw a girl who was different like the others. She had a light blue dress, brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She wore her hair in two pigtails with a red ribbon. The girl was Seychelles.

England surprised.

- Se-Seychelles? - he stuttered.

Seychelles' eyes were full of sadness.

- What's the problem? - England asked.

- Nothing. - Seychelles said with a big sigh.

England smiled delightful and he embraced the girl and kissed her passionately.

- I really love you... - he whispered in the girl's ears, so nobody could hear it.

Seychelles blushed.

- Am I dreaming? If yes, please don't wake me up!

America saw everything, because he was searching for England and when saw him with Seychelles, he hid behind a tree and paid attention.

- Oh...this is the beginning of a really beautiful friendship.


End file.
